Oro y Plata, Desobedeciendo al Destino
by Aleksast
Summary: Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, frente a Dumbledore, pidiendo que lo cambiaran de casa, como si juntarse con Potter, Weasley y Granger no fuera ya algo suficientemente grave. Fue entonces que comenzó esta historia,
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** La presente historia es mía, usa sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y locaciones de la obra de JK Rowling, no se tiene intención de vulnerar sus derechos de autor, sólo de entretener al público.

**"Oro y Plata: Desobedeciendo al Destino"**

Clasificación: T

Aleksast, 2015

* * *

**_NOTA PREVIA DEL AUTOR Y AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

Esta historia es la continuación del fanfic aquí publicado titulado "No hagan llorar a Draco", el cual les recomiendo leer antes de continuar con esta historia, búsquenlo con el ID: 11148331

Definitivamente cambiaré muchas cosas que están en el cánon del libro, por ello habrá en un futuro OoC, entre otras cosas que a los seguidores fieles de los libros puedan causarles sorpresa o indignación, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Agradezco en primer lugar a odette98 3 por ser la primera en reseñarlo y pedir la continuación de esta historia,

A Rimasonante, quien me dio la idea de hacer un mini-fic, y creyó en mi capacidad para seguir escribiendo sobre este argumento,

Michi Michelis, también me alentó a escribir más capítulos, espero esto te complazca,

Pauli Jean Malfoy, que notó la ternura de mi historia y la bondad de Hermione,

KIANDII, quien me inspiró para el título de este fanfic,

Seremoon, espero que mi inspiración no se acabe, gracias por pedir la continuación y hacerme ver que ese One-Shot era un punto de partida genial para una historia más larga; y por último,

A albaa, mi dulce escritora, una chica fantástica que he encontrado aquí en esta comunidad, a ti dedico especialmente este fanfic, espero te agrade, gracias de todo corazón por tus palabras y por permitirme irte conociendo poco a poco.

A todas mis lectoras y todos mis lectores, espero disfruten leer lo que a continuación se narra,

con ustedes, esta historia.

* * *

**_El Cuarteto de Oro y Plata presenta sus respetos a la persona que esté leyendo esta historia, y pide encarecidamente reseñar cada capítulo en la medida de sus posibilidades._**

**_Atentamente: _**

**_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy_**

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

Los viajes a Hogwarts para Draco Malfoy eran, particularmente, aburridamente ordinarios. El primero de ellos incluso ni sintió la emoción que los otros niños expresaban con su energía desbordada o su preocupación por saber la casa donde quedarían seleccionados y a la que deberían guardar fidelidad por los siete años de formación académica que requería para graduarse Hogwarts, en condiciones normales, por supuesto. Él desde el principio tuvo en claro que el esmeralda y el plata serían sus colores al ordenarse en la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, ya conocía a muchos niños que tenían la misma certeza, y presumían de ello ante el resto, pero éste, que debía ser uno más, no tenía ni un ápice de ser normal, ni siquiera el año en Hogwarts pintaba para serlo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán con justa razón.

Una sangre sucia, un pelirrojo de familia deshonrosa, y el famoso niño que vivió y del cual decían las mil y un maravillas iban con él en el habitáculo de seis plazas, estaban ahora charlando y riendo de unos chistes sin sentido que salían de la boca de ese tal Ronald Weasley. Él se estaba riendo con ellos, él se estaba volviendo amigo de ellos, y cualquiera que lo viera con tanta soltura y despreocupación, disfrutando del tiempo con tres Gryffindor, pensaría que alguien le habría puesto algo en el café de la mañana. Draco Malfoy podría ser un bravucón, racista, clasista, el niño más detestable del universo, pero no lo era por naturaleza. Quizá le gustaba hacer bromas o sentirse abrigado por los que le rodeaban, para lo cual decía algunas de las ideas que su padre le inculcó, como el hecho de que los sangre sucia y los mestizos son inferiores, que Dumbledore está viejo y es un bueno para nada, y una larga lista de cosas de las cuales ni siquiera tenía certeza, y que por esa razón, no compartía en realidad, su mente o su intuición no le permitían adoptar del todo tremendas figuraciones preconcebidas.

En resumen, un Slytherin había vuelto al triángulo dorado un perfecto cuadrado, o, quizá será más propio decir, el Cuarteto Oro y Plata. Al llegar en la noche al castillo fueron los primeros en salir tras una apresurada estrategia hecha por el nuevo integrante, pero por más pronto que llegaron a la oficina del director no pudieron hacerle su petición antes, una petición que, según Hermione Granger y los libros que había consultado en horas libres acerca de Hogwarts, rayaba en lo imposible e impensable: pedir un cambio de casa.

No tuvieron más remedio que volver al Gran Comedor, y por primera vez en algún tiempo, había un común denominador entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin: ambas hablaban de la noticia del momento, que como polvo en un tornado, fue esparcida con una indómita velocidad entre los estudiantes y un par de profesores. Mientras en Slytherin veían a un inusualmente callado y pensativo Draco Malfoy, pensaban que él había perdido la cabeza al juntarse todo el trayecto de King Cross hasta la estación terminal del colegio con tres alumnos de la casa enemiga, y con los estelares de la misma: Potter, Granger y Weasley. Draco hacía como que no escuchaba nada, veía con más interés las líneas y vetas de la madera de la mesa que el responder preguntas tontas que, sinceramente, no podía contestar, pero aunque evitara decir algo al respecto, la noticia seguramente habría llegado a oídos de su padre y ¡Oh, Merlin, Morgana y Flamel! Eso no auguraba un futuro tranquilo al corto o mediano plazo para el jovencito de plateados cabellos.

En Gryffindor era distinto, aunque el foco de atención eran esos tres ¿En qué estaban pensando al entablar una amistad con Draco? Fue tanto el barullo que había en ambas mesas que la Profesora McGonnagall y el Profesor Snape se pusieron de pie para hacer guardar el orden a los estudiantes de las casas que dirigían. Sólo recibieron palabras de apoyo de los Gemelos Weasley, y el que más indignado estaba en ese momento por tal locura era Seamus Finnigan, detestaba a la casa de la serpiente como un gato detesta bañarse con agua. Tan imperioso era el llamado de los jefes de casa que ni Colin Creevey tuvo oportunidad de presentarse ante Harry Potter, a quien admiraba por haber sobrevivido a uno de los magos más temibles en la historia.

La selección de nuevos estudiantes sólo tuvo como dato rescatable algo previsible, Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, también sería Gryffindor, de modo que éste tenía que preocuparse menos para cumplir con la tarea que sus padres le ordenaron antes: cuidar a la más pequeña de la familia. La última chica en pasar con el sombrero, que tenía una rara costumbre de entonar una canción al inicio de la ceremonia, fue ordenada en Ravenclaw, parecía algo aturdida pues se rumoraba que su familia siempre había sido de Hufflepuff, pero como algunos decían sabiamente, el linaje no siempre marcaba el destino de los chicos como casa, sino las aptitudes y futuro de cada uno de ellos, y el sombrero seleccionador podría ser de lo más impredecible, pero su decisión como siempre, justa y firme sería.

Albus Dumbledore se colocó tras el podio dorado y estuvo a punto de iniciar su discurso final, antes de abrir el banquete, pues vio que un estudiante de la casa de Slytherin se acercaba con pasos pequeños, lentos pero firmes hacia él, la mirada decidida, y ni una sola duda alguna en su mente. El mentón ligeramente alzado, señal de que no pretendía claudicar o arrepentirse, y con la atención de todos los presentes, incluso una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa en la cara del jefe de su casa, hasta el momento: Severus Snape.

**.**


	2. decisión del sombrero seleccionador

**Disclaimer: **La presente historia es mía, usa sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y locaciones de la obra de JK Rowling, no se tiene intención de vulnerar sus derechos de autor, sólo de entretener al público.

**"Oro y Plata: Desobedeciendo al Destino"**

Clasificación: T

Aleksast, 2015

_I_

Draco apuñó sus manos, respiró profundamente y miró a los ojos al director – Quiero cambiarme de casa – solicitó con voz clara y fuerte de modo que todos los presentes escucharan – No pienso estar en Slytherin nunca más.

Silencio total, incluso el gran hechicero, el más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, estaba sorprendido de que este muchacho, el hijo de Lucius, le pidiera tal cosa como si por derecho divino fuere acreedor a tal prestación, le asombró sobre todo el hecho de que repudiara la casa donde toda su familia había estado, la de Salazar Slytherin. Lo meditó con McGonnagall, la más impresionada de todos los docentes, Snape por otra parte prefirió guardar la compostura y bajar la mirada, analizando las posibles razones; Draco jamás osaría ir contra los planes de su propio padre a sabiendas de las severísimas consecuencias que eso le traería, ni siquiera un desplante de adolescente sería lo suficiente para tal atrevimiento. ¿Qué pudo ser, entonces? Las pocas veces que pasaba a ver a la familia en la mansión era para conversar con Lucius, el señor, la cabeza de la familia, nunca se fijaba realmente en Draco hasta el momento en que lo tuvo como alumno, el año pasado apenas. Desconocía de la rigidez, de la violencia y temperamento de su padre, hombre respetado cuya palabra pesaba mucho en el medio, la Familia Malfoy era como esos linajes aristocráticos, tratados como nobles, como señores feudales; otra familia de gran abolengo a veces referida y tratada como tal era la Black, caída en desgracia por los derroches y excesos de la última generación hasta el momento.

– Joven Malfoy, me apena decirle que la decisión del sombrero es inapelable – le contestó Albus, con una mirada comprensiva, respondida por una de decepción en la cara del estudiante.

Harry se levantó, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, algo tenía que hacer, y dijo lo primero que cruzó por su mente – Si no cambia a Malfoy de casa, nosotros nos iremos a Slytherin – provocando que el gran comedor se llenara de murmullos, muchos se sorprendían que el niño-que-vivió ahora defendiera la causa de un Slytherin, de su rival.

Hermione se vio sorprendida por tal propuesta hecha por su famoso amigo, no le importaría escuchar el insulto de "sangre sucia" si eso compensaba el proteger y hacerse amiga de Draco, sobre todo para evitar que éste sufriera más abusos de los que en casa le propinaban.

Ron iba a decir algo sobre su responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermanita, pero recordó que Fred y George habían prometido, vagamente y probablemente cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda, ayudarlo en ese menester, Ginny no era una niña perdidiza, pero quizás ingenua y demasiado inocente para dejarla sola, era la menor de todos los Weasley, de su generación, al menos.

Un carraspeo se escuchó desde la mesa de docentes, Severus Snape dejó su mutismo y se puso de pie, inspeccionando con la vista a todos los estudiantes que callaron al verlo erguido – Profesor Dumbledore, si la regla es cierta y la decisión es incuestionable ¿Por qué no permitirle al sombrero seleccionador que repita su veredicto? Aunque perdemos un valioso tiempo, creo que quedaría claro que las reglas son eso, y no son caprichos de un montón de mocosos insolentes.

– Está bien Severus, pero sólo por esta ocasión permitiré molestar al viejo sombrero para que dé su punto de vista, si es verdad que su decisión es inamovible, ni siquiera se moverá, de lo contrario… deberemos considerarlo como punto a revisar en la siguiente sesión del consejo académico, sólo si otra ocasión distinta a esta resulta en un cambio de veredicto – respondió el anciano, haciendo una seña para que el joven Malfoy se sentara en el banco de selección bajo el mágico sombrero que parecía inerte, sin vida.

Pasaron un par de segundos y Draco murmuraba, casi como Harry en su ceremonia de selección, un ruego para que el coso mágico despertara de su letargo y concediese al menos una sola oportunidad. El trío de Gryffindor pedía para que el deseo se le concediese a Draco y así poder hacer el cambio hacia la casa del león, en vez de la de la serpiente. La profesora McGonnagall, después de un tiempo, acercó la mano para retirar el sombrero de la cabeza del rubio, sin embargo un movimiento hizo que declinara y le dejara ahí, era el sombrero que se sacudía despertándose de nuevo.

– _¿Qué sucede? ¡Ah! Esta cabecita la conozco perfectamente, ojos grises, cabello rubio, piel blanca como la nieve que cae en invierno y el mentón alzado, símbolo de superioridad… Mmm… ¿Qué hace un estudiante de segundo año como tú bajo mi copa? Veo mucha determinación en ti, Draco Malfoy, muy diferente a como te conocí, con tanta sed de triunfo pero también con muchísimo miedo por desobedecer a tu padre._

– Quiero estar en Gryffindor – le susurró, hizo una breve pausa y masculló de manera apenas entendible un "por favor".

– _Un Slytherin pidiendo ser un Gryffindor… Mmm… pero ¿sabes? las reglas dicen que eso no se puede hacer… _

– Usted evitó que Harry Potter fuera a Slytherin, yo… yo nunca he estado tan seguro de lo que voy a hacer, no quiero estar más en Slytherin – le respondió, recordando la larga sesión de selección del año pasado.

– _Tienes agallas para pedir que rompa las reglas, muchacho, bien… en tu mente veo valor y claridad… muy bien… irás a tu nueva familia _– asintió el sombrero, para luego soltar un enorme grito agitando sus alas laterales –_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Todos parecían haber sido petrificados de la impresión, sin más, Draco colocó el sombrero sobre el banco, de nuevo inanimado, y se dirigió al hueco que le hiciera Ron para sentarse junto a sus nuevos amigos.

– Lo lograste – dijo Harry emocionado, en contraste con Draco que sonreía apenado y nervioso, aquello había sido mucha tensión para un niño de doce años, realmente pensó que había una posibilidad de cambiar su camino y la tomó, suficiente prueba de valor para justificar el cambio.

– Felicidades Draco – secundó Hermione, feliz de tenerlo en casa, ahora podrían defenderlo en el colegio y abogar por él, y con ello evitar que sufriera como en el tren, le lastimaba verlo así de débil, vulnerable, solitario.

– Así es, ya no estarás con esos brutos de Crabbe y Goyle, ni con nadie que te moleste por ser diferente a ellos – dijo Ron, dándole palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

– Tienen razón, yo espero ser su amigo, de verdad… ya no quiero que mi padre me obligue a hacer cosas que no deseo hacer y afrontar eso sólo… supongo que ahora confiaremos uno del otro – le contestó Draco – perdónenme por lo que les hice el año pasado. Y por mi comportamiento en Flourish y Botts.

– No importa, ya ni nos acordamos de eso – Ron le ofreció el plato de piernas de pollo fritas que Draco tomó con delicadeza, sirviéndose un par junto con un poco de puré de patatas.

Malfoy no obstante recordó lo que su padre en el verano le dijo – Pero… hay una cosa… que no les he dicho, mi padre hizo que me nombraran buscador del equipo de Quidditch, y les dio a ellos escobas nuevas, Nimbus 2001.

– ¿Nimbus 2001? Es cierto, hace poco hicieron un evento y las presentaron con el equipo nacional de Irlanda, lo leí en El Profeta – apuntó el pelirrojo, recordando que en la foto mágica aparecía el capitán volando en una de ellas.

– No debes preocuparte de eso… de hecho en Gryffindor necesitamos un guardián, por si están interesados – dijo Oliver Wood, que se acercaba al nuevo miembro – así que estarás de nuestro lado, Malfoy, será interesante ver tus habilidades… ahora, recuerden, los entrenamientos son por la mañana, en el campo.


	3. Ronald tiene nueva escoba

**Disclaimer: **La presente historia es mía, usa sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y locaciones de la obra de JK Rowling, no se tiene intención de vulnerar sus derechos de autor, sólo de entretener al público.

**"Oro y Plata: Desobedeciendo al Destino"**

Clasificación: T

Aleksast, 2015

_II_

Con miles de pensamientos acerca de cómo serían las cosas ahora en la casa rival, Draco se fue a dormir, cerró el dosel de su cama y Morfeo le accogió en sus brazos. Harry y Ron hablaban de las prácticas de Quidditch, quizás habría suerte y lograrían la Copa de Quidditch este año, esperando que Voldemort no volviera a aparecerse nunca más. Harry logró volver a tener el puesto de buscador, Draco tuvo ciertas complicaciones para hacerse como guardián, Ron quedó como reserva, era ya bastante que dos jugadores tan jóvenes estuviesen en el equipo titular pero Weasley demostró que no se iba a quedar atrás.

La primera semana se ha ido rápido, es sábado y Draco no ha tenido noticias de sus padres, no sabe si eso es buena o mala señal, pensar en ello le recuerda los dolores de los golpes propinados por su progenitor, así que decide mejor echar un vistazo por la ventana al paisaje, intentando distraer sus pensamientos. Vio el pijama que traía puesto, color esmeralda, en contraste con el resto que solía tenerlo escarlata, no importaba, le gustaba el color verde desde siempre y eso no cambiaría.

Harry se levantó al poco tiempo y lo vio pensativo frente a la ventana, se acercó a él, intentando seguir su mirada... seguía viéndose intranquilo, tenso, y no quiso imaginar por lo que habría pasado para que estuviese continuamente tan preocupado, aunque después del momento en el tren, no había mucho que indagar para saber lo que Draco sufría en su propia casa, con su familia.

–Ha sido una semana rara ¿no? Lockhart y su examen acerca de él mismo, aunque nos ha ido bien en las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch y...– Harry vio que él asentía, apretaba los labios, y volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el horizonte –No ha sido fácil para ti ¿Verdad?

–No, Harry, no creo que sea fácil ahora y menos conforme pase el tiempo aquí en Gryffindor... tengo mucho miedo, presiento que varias cosas terribles van a pasar–. El rubio suspiró, como si fuese a prever que Lord Lucius, su padre, le haría pagar su insolencia al deshonrar a la familia. –Pero... ahora creo que te tengo a ti de mi lado, no estoy sólo.

Harry sintió esas palabras profundas en el fondo de su ser, sonriendo, le abrazó amistosamente –Me tienes a mí, a Ron y a Hermione... no pensamos dejarte sólo nunca más–.

–Yo prometo hacer lo mismo por ustedes, aunque a los demás les cueste hacerse a la idea– le respondió Draco, observando a su alrededor. Probablemente a la mayoría le costaría asimilar el hecho de que Malfoy fuese la cuarta pieza del conjunto de los Gryffindors quizás más relevantes o conocidos.–Sin embargo, ahora recuerdo que mi padre tomó los libros de... la nueva Weasley...

–Se llama Ginny –le corrigió Harry–, Ginny Weasley.

–De acuerdo, Ginny– Draco enarcó las cejas, volvió la mirada a la ventana, recordando el encuentro en el Callejón Diagon–, me pareció raro que mi padre tomase siquiera los libros de segunda mano que ella traía, con lo que le repulsan esas cosas baratas, pero se veía que traía algo entre manos. Quizás debamos advertirle. Es... ¿Cómo le dicen los... muggles? Intuición.

–Creo que debemos decirle a Ron–, Harry fue a cambiarse, Draco asintió y lo imitó, abrió su baúl mágico y entornó los ojos, Dobby le había puesto guardarropa y medio, por lo cual un movimiento en falso y quedaría un mar de ropas regado en el dormitorio. Sin más, bajaron a desayunar en el Gran Comedor donde Hermione ya los esperaba con dos platos recién servidos de cereal con leche.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Hermione, adivinando que ambos tenían algo que no los dejaba tranquilos.

–Buenos días Hermione, ¿y Ron? No estaba en los dormitorios, o no lo vi–. Harry se sentó a su lado, Draco frente a ellos reservando un lugar para el pelirrojo.

–Yo no me dí cuenta si salió o no...– confesó Draco, sintiendo un cosquilleo raro al tener la atención de algunos compañeros de casa que lo veían atentamente, supuso que era parte del precio de estar con el famoso niño-que-vivió, quizás no sabían que él lo veía no como una celebridad, sino como a un amigo.

–Está con la profesora McGonnagall, al parecer vino su hermano Bill a felicitarlo a nombre de su familia por lo del equipo de Quidditch– respondió ella, que aún los observaba con cierta preocupación–. Tienen una cara... ¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que mi padre ha puesto algo en el caldero de Ginny Weasley– arrastró cada sílaba de ese nombre al no estar acostumbrado a llamarle por su nombre.

–No me di cuenta, estábamos discutiendo ¿recuerdas?– Hermione recordó la forma en que casi el señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy comenzaran una pelea tras la presentación del nuevo libro de Gilderoy Lockhart en la librería –Por cierto ¿ya le contaste lo que te pasó antes de venir aquí, Harry?

–No, bueno... ¿La parte en que Ron y sus hermanos fueron a casa de mis tíos o... lo de Dobby?– preguntó dubitativo, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Dijiste Dobby? ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi elfo?– Draco reaccionó al momento, eso era nuevo.

–¿Es tuyo? ¡Casi logra que me expulsen de Hogwarts!– Harry estaba también exaltado al saber que el elfo que hizo levitar el pastel y que provocó que fuese encerrado en su habitación por su tío Vernon, quien le restregaba en cara la advertencia del Ministerio de Magia.

–Tampoco me grites, Potter– contestó Draco, molesto por ese arranque –, Dobby es el único que no me trataba mal en casa, quizás sea torpe, pero no creo que pueda hacerle mal a nadie. Aunque... ahora que lo mencionas, un par de días antes de encontrarnos en el tren, ese elfo había quemado la cena por estar dándose de azotes a la cabeza, y como a mi padre no le gusta la comida arruinada, ya te imaginarás cómo le fue... además, sólo debería cumplir lo que se le ordena, y el que haya hecho lo que sea para sacarte del colegio al menos que sepa, no fue ni orden mía ni de mi padre.

–Los elfos son esclavos de las familias, Draco... no actúan por sí sólos– reviró Hermione, sintiendo lástima por estas criaturas y sus conocidísimas precarias condiciones de vida.

–Me extraña que Dobby haya salido de la mansión, sí... alguna vez desobedeció las órdenes de mi padre, sobre todo cuando era pequeño, me llevaba un poco de comida cuando me castigaban encerrándome todo el día, pero no creo que haya querido hacerte mal–. Draco comenzó a comer el cereal que tenía un agradable sabor a canela, Harry lo imitó, pensando en sus palabras.

–Bueno, Harry nos dijo que quería protegerlo, que venir al colegio era un peligro para él– comentó ella, que ya había acabado con su plato.

Draco alzó los hombros, sin responder nada más. A los pocos minutos Ron venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y escoba en mano.

–¡Tengo una escoba propia! ¡Ya no usaré esa escoba que me presta Madame Hooch! ¡Tengo escoba propia!– Ron estaba eufórico, causando que todo mundo volteara a verle dado que sus gritos rebotaban en todo el comedor.

–Ronald, tranquilízate por Merlín– solicitó Draco, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se callara o bajara la voz –Tenemos que hablar contigo.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado por esto último, puso su escoba a un lado y se sentó en el lugar reservado –¿Por qué esa seriedad? ¿Pasa algo? Y a propósito ¿Han visto a Ginny por alguna parte? Bill quería saludarla pero no apareció.

En ese momento, los otros tres se miraron con consternación, y junto con Ron fueron a buscar a su hermana, corriendo, si lo que Malfoy había dicho era cierto, probablemente estaba en peligro, muy grave peligro.


	4. Enemigos del heredero, temed

**Disclaimer: **La presente historia es mía, usa sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y locaciones de la obra de JK Rowling, no se tiene intención de vulnerar sus derechos de autor, sólo de entretener al público.

**"Oro y Plata: Desobedeciendo al Destino"**

Clasificación: T

Aleksast, 2015

_III_

Después de buscarla y dar aviso a los prefectos, localizaron a la pequeña Weasley cerca del baño de niñas con una cara de seriedad que Ron no solía ver en su hermana. Los prefectos llevaron a Ginny con la sanadora del colegio mientras que los cuatro se dirigían hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia, severamente preocupados por su raro comportamiento.

–Su mirada, era diferente, nunca había visto así a mi hermana– comentó Ron con las manos temblando, algo le sucedía a Ginny pero no tenía idea de qué era.

–No hablaba ¿Se dieron cuenta? Como si se avergonzara de algo o se sintiera en peligro– Draco iba pensando, intentando recordar algo que se le escapara, su padre nunca dijo detalles acerca de una jugarreta hacia los Weasley, ni siquiera sabía de las propiedades oscuras de los objetos que luego vendía, intercambiaba o guardaba en ese local del callejón Knockturn.

–Debemos tener más pistas para buscar algo en la biblioteca, o en la noche podría intentar hablar con ella... si es que quiere hablar– Hermione veía en la pequeña pelirroja todo un misterio, sabía que era tímida y con más razón ante Harry, pero de eso a que ella fuera de las personas que ocultan cosas... no era posible.

–¿Y qué haremos entonces?– preguntó Ron, consternado por su pequeña hermana.

–Lo mejor será dejar pasar algún tiempo si es que no nos dice qué sucedió– concluyó Harry en el momento en que cruzaban la puerta del salón. Los cuatro se sentaron en bancas contiguas, esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pocos momentos después se apareció el profesor Cuthbert Binns, observando por la ventana el sol de la tarde, luego dirigió una mirada soñadora hacia sus estudiantes, realmente disfrutaba como fantasma impartir clases sobre algo tan esencial como es la historia.

Con aire inspirado, el profesor se dirigió a sus educandos con una sonrisa transparente, literalmente hablando–Bienvenidos al segundo año de mi materia... debido a que acabamos de comenzar, repasaremos la historia de Emeric el Malvado... ¿Alguien recuerda a este personaje?

Draco Malfoy alzó la mano sutilmente, ganándole el turno a Hermione para responder la pregunta, él se sabía de memoria los nombres de los magos oscuros, era uno de los libros que había en casa y que le habían obligado a leer, después de todo, para ser el mejor de Slytherin y conservar la reputación de su familia, era parte de sus obligaciones –Fue un mago oscuro, uno de los poseedores de la Varita de Saúco, de la cual se dice es la más poderosa de todas las varitas.

–Es correcto, jovencito, cinco puntos para... Gryffindor ¿cierto?– respondió el fantasma, entusiasmado de que alguien recordara las lecciones del año pasado, a lo que le siguió una afirmativa sutil por parte del rubio –. Se sabe poco sobre Emeric, se dedicó a aterrorizar el sur de nuestro país en la edad media, sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo murió ni cómo obtuvo la varita más poderosa jamás hecha. La magia oscura es poderosa, jóvenes, pero sólo lleva a la desgracia, ténganlo presente... Ahora ¿Alguien me puede decir qué otro personaje vimos el curso pasado? Sé que están ansiosos por contestar, vamos, no tengan pena– intentó animar a la clase, que como siempre, la mayor parte de los presentes estaba cabeceando o muriéndose figurativamente de aburrimiento.

Un siseo comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de Harry, cada vez más fuerte y claro, en palabras ininteligibles para él, al parecer en un idioma antiguo. El ruido comenzó a ser molesto y doloroso, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y salió sin pedir permiso, siendo precedido por Draco.

–Señores Potter y Malfoy, ¡vuelvan a clase!– llamó el fantasma, pero ninguno de ellos atendió.

Ron estaba por ir tras ellos pero Hermione se lo impidió, no quería perder más puntos para la casa y con que Draco estuviese con él era más que suficiente. Malfoy siguió a Harry hasta uno de los pasillos donde habían charcos con agua, que más adelante reflejaban una frase en la pared escrita con sangre: "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, temed", la fuerza de los trazos era aterradora ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa?

–Harry, mira... alguien debió escribir eso ¿pero de quién es la sangre?– el rubio leía y releía la frase sin encontrarle un verdadero significado. ¿Heredero de qué? No tenía sentido –Esto no me está gustando...

–De qué, es la pregunta, Malfoy. La señora Norris está petrificada, es la gata de Filch, temo que quien hizo eso también la dejó en ese estado ¿Pero quién?– contestó Potter, asustado al ver a la gata sin señales de vida, como detenida en el tiempo.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?– llegó el celador tan pronto como pudo, al notar el agua regada en el suelo, y al ver en el reflejo a su querida felina buscó con la mirada a los probables culpables, encontrando al par y señalándolos con sus huesudos dedos –Potter, Malfoy... los voy a matar, sí... ¡pagarán lo que le han hecho a mi gata! ¡Pagarán caro!– exclamó con voz amenazante, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Dumbledore llegó en ese momento junto con Snape, McGonnagall y Lockhart, la escena era terrible y escalofriante, tanto que Gilderoy casi se desmaya al ver la sangre en la pared, le siguieron otros estudiantes de varias clases, entre ellos Hermione y Ron, preocupados al ver el jaleo que se había armado.

–Profesores, llamen a los prefectos, que guíen a los alumnos a su sala común. Señor Potter, Malfoy y Weasley, les sugiero que tengan mucho cuidado y vayan a sus dormitorios, es todo– sentenció el viejo profesor, Filch reclamó justicia para su gata a acusando tanto a Harry como a Draco de haberla petrificado –Señor Filch, le aseguro que Madame Pomfrey hará lo posible por sanar a la señora Norris cuanto antes, tanto el señor Potter como el señor Malfoy estaban en clases y no es probable que hayan sido ellos.

–¡Pero estaban en el lugar y en el momento!– reclamó el squib, colérico al ver que no habría culpables.

–Nos encargaremos de investigar hasta encontrar al culpable, Argus. Necesito que hable con los retratos para ver si alguno vio algo sospechoso, por favor.

Filch dio media vuelta tras refunfuñar, encontraría al responsable, sí señor, y lo castigaría como era debido. Dicho esto, el director se retiró y los tres volvían a los dormitorios, yendo a buscar a Ginny para ver si ya se había repuesto, pero al preguntar Hermione por ella en los dormitorios y saber que no regresaba aún, fue corriendo a decirle a los tres chicos, siendo Ron el que se sorprendió más, de nuevo su hermana no aparecía sin razón.

–¿Cómo es posible que no haya regresado? Se supone que Percy estaba vigilándola cuando fueron a la enfermería– exclamó Ron, con las manos sudorosas, frotándoselas intentando contener sus nervios.

Un rechinido breve de madera se escuchó –Aquí está– anunció el aludido que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, cargando a Ginny en brazos –Después de salir de la enfermería tuvo que ir al baño, se tardó algún tiempo, me entretuve hasta que sentí que debía entrar, y la encontré desmayada en el suelo– explicó el Weasley mayor, subiendo las escaleras –. Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción reparadora, pero no tuvo efecto, ha estado muy débil y no sabemos por qué.

El ex-Slytherin miró al advenedizo con extrañeza y fastidio ¿Cómo era posible que un prefecto atendiera otras cosas menos importantes que vigilar a quien se le asigna? –¿Te entretuviste? Weasley, eres prefecto, no deberías distraerte, pudiste haber perdido a tu hermana y tú justificas que "te entretuviste", por favor– reclamó Malfoy, e incluso el mismo Percy se extrañó de eso, cuando lo normal era que no se interesara por nadie.

–Odiaré decir esto, pero Draco tiene razón ¿Qué te pasó, Percy? No eres de las personas que se distraen, te conozco ¡eres mi hermano por Merlín! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que Ginny?– secundó el pelirrojo menor, con las mejillas encendidas casi igualando el tono de sus cabellos.

El prefecto tragó saliva, estaban en lo cierto ¿Qué clase de hermano era? –No volverá a suceder, si saben algo o ven que ella desaparece por favor avisen al resto de prefectos, o a mí, en todo caso– Percy le entregó a una compañera mayor a su hermana para que la pudiera llevar a su cama y ahí pudiese descansar, se retiró y volvió a los pasillos a patrullar, después del incidente con la señora Norris todos los prefectos estaban de guardia tras asegurarse de que no había más estudiantes fuera de sus salas comunes –Lo... lo lamento.

–Escríbele a mamá– le pidió Ron antes de dejarlo ir –, se va a enterar de todos modos.

Percy asintió, prometiendo hacerlo pronto, y se fue. Frente a la chimenea los cuatro pensaban acerca de la dichosa cámara. ¿Qué guardarían ahí y quién era el heredero al que se referían? Nadie lo entendía aún. El rubio se frotó las manos, se masajeó las sienes justo como había visto alguna vez a su padre en tiempos en que lo llevaba a su despacho en el ministerio como Lord Malfoy.

–Deberíamos preguntar acerca de la cámara secreta– sugirió Harry, de momento.

–Hoy no, pero mañana debemos saber más al respecto, no podemos salir de aquí– indicó Hermione, apoyándose en el respaldo.

–Y nos quitaron la cena– se quejó Ron, sobando su estómago –Quiero comer.

–Con lo que vi no se me cruza por la mente comer, Ron– increpó Draco, llevándose una mano a la frente ¿Acaso Ron pensaba nada más en comer? No era muy agradable tener presente esas letras escritas con sangre y luego ingerir algún alimento.


	5. Perdiendo y encontrando una familia

**Disclaimer: **La presente historia es mía, usa sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y locaciones de la obra de JK Rowling, no se tiene intención de vulnerar sus derechos de autor, sólo de entretener al público.

**"Oro y Plata: Desobedeciendo al Destino"**

Clasificación: T

Aleksast, 2015

_IV_

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se hallaba leyendo el libro de Hogwarts: una historia, buscando algún elemento o indicio que hablara del heredero de Slytherin o de la Cámara Secreta, por la mañana antes de clases en el Gran Comedor, justo a la hora que las lechuzas entregaban el correo. Inesperadamente una carta cayó en sus manos, éste, sorprendido, frunció el ceño y se apresuró a abrirla, aprovechando que sus amigos no estaban presentes aún, al ver la elegante caligrafía inconfundible de su madre un temblor le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, y poco a poco fue leyéndola, sintiendo en cada trazo de pluma como las palabras rasgaban y herían profundamente su corazón.

_Draco,_

_Tu padre reprueba terminantemente el que te hayas cambiado de casa, en estos días ha estado enviando lechuzas al Colegio para que te expulsen en caso de no regresar a tu verdadero hogar, Slytherin, sin éxito alguno, Dumbledore ha apelado al ministerio para obtener tu custodia de manera temporal y se la han otorgado. En resumen y para que te quede claro, ya no eres bienvenido en la Mansión Malfoy, tendrás que arreglártelas sólo, todas tus pertenencias salvo tu ropa y tu lechuza, junto con tus libros, se te retiran definitivamente. Has deshonrado a nuestra familia y es justo que pagues por eso. Esta es la última carta que recibirás de mi parte._

_Atentamente,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Sus ojos se llegaron de lágrimas anegadas que comenzaron a desbordarse por su rostro, tomó la carta y el libro y se fue rápidamente hacia los baños más cercanos, encerrándose en un cubículo, tirando el libro abruptamente y con él, el vil papel que lo desvinculaba de su familia. Sabía que podría pasar, incluso era de las cosas que pensaba y vislumbraba días antes pero nunca pensó que doliera de tal manera. Tenía la ligera y tonta esperanza de que al menos su madre no fuera tan drástica, tan dura, pero esa esperanza acabó por lastimarlo más.

Hermione, Ron y Harry llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de encontrar a Draco, al no verlo Hermione fue preguntando a cada uno de los ahí presentes si es que le habían visto, hasta que dieron con Seamus Finnigan, quien asintió cuando se le cuestionó si le había avistado.

–Lo vi salir aprisa, no sé que sucedió pero al parecer le llegó una lechuza y tan pronto la leyó salió algo alterado... no sé que le suceda– contestó con cierta indiferencia, pero luego repuso con curiosidad –¿Pero no es el que te dijo sangre sucia, Hermione?

–Es una larga historia, Seamus, pero ahora es importante encontrarlo– contestó ella, con cierto desespero en la voz.

–Debemos saber si encontró algo sobre el heredero– comentó Harry con apremio–. Debemos separarnos, nos vemos en clase de pociones en media hora.

El trío se dispersó para buscar a su nuevo compañero de casa. Ron fue a buscarlo a los dormitorios de chicos, Hermione a la biblioteca y Harry a los baños, siendo éste quien le encontrara, escuchando los sollozos que su rubio amigo emitía, escondido y destrozado.

–Draco– llamó Potter, buscando con la mirada el cubículo exacto donde él se encontrase.

–Ahora no, Harry, déjame un momento a solas– respondió el chico.

–Pero... sabes que no puedo dejarte así como así ¿Sucedió algo?

–Casi nada, me han echado de casa– contestó Malfoy con un tono de sarcasmo.

En ese momento, Harry abrió la puerta del cubículo donde estaba el rubio, con las mejillas enrojecidas al igual que sus ojos, un libro y una carta tirados a un lado. Draco tragó saliva y se volteó, no le agradaba para nada verse así de mal frente a nadie, a la fuerza había adquirido ese temor de mostrar lo que sentía y por ello el girarse y cubrirse la cara, respirar profundamente y hacer todo lo posible por quitar cualquier huella de llanto era un reflejo más obedeciendo a la forma de ser forjada en casa.

–Dumbledore ahora tiene mi custodia, me he quedado sin hogar ¡y todos se burlarán de mí por eso!– prosiguió con voz desesperada, cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro.

–Draco, yo tampoco tengo familia, al menos una de verdad, pero... aquí en Hogwarts, siento al menos que tengo algo similar, y desde hace días tú formas parte de esa familia– le comentó en tono consolador, logrando que el rubio se girara para verlo de frente, con expresión confundida –Verás, cada verano es volver a la triste realidad, a lo que estuve acostumbrado desde que nací. Si crees que en esos días hay quien me espere de brazos abiertos con al menos una pequeñísima pizca de amor familiar, estás equivocado.

–Pero... eres una celebridad, todos te alaban en el mundo mágico, se supone que debes vivir como héroe y que todo el mundo te quiera.

–Pero no vivo en el mundo mágico, ni la "familia"– enfatizó esto último haciendo un gesto con las manos –que se supone que tengo y con la que vivo, no tiene ningún aprecio por mí. Soy poco menos que un mueble de la casa. Mis padres están muertos, sólo me tenía a mí, por eso, cuando llegó la lechuza con mi carta de admisión al colegio, fue la oportunidad que tuve para salir de ese lugar. Es una larga historia.

–Entonces ¿No eres ningún niño mimado que disfruta de su fama y hace todo cuanto quiere, ni tienes un hogar propiamente fuera del colegio?– un largo suspiro dio una pequeña pauta mientras Potter negaba categóricamente poseer alguno de esos beneficios –Qué terrible.

–No es tan malo– repuso Harry –, al menos aquí algunos me quieren y no por quien soy, sino por ser yo, nada más. Desearía no volver en el verano a esa casa ¿sabes?

–Me siento tan torpe al juzgarte mal todo este tiempo– dijo Draco, limpiándose la cara –, podrías intentar convencer a Dumbledore de que te quedes aquí, a vivir.

–Sería genial, pero volviendo al tema... creo que es hora de irnos, si te sientes mejor.

–Bueno, no es sencillo perder a mi familia de un día para otro, pero... ahora sé que tengo una aquí– repuso el rubio, con media sonrisa en su cara, levantando el libro, entregándoselo a Harry –. ¿Sabes? Creo que hay algo que me hará sentir mejor– en ese instante recogió la carta, la miró fijamente con enojo y comenzó por partirla a la mitad, y así siguió rompiéndola hasta que los pedazos regados de papel fuesen chicos e imposibles de juntar para reconstruirla –Seré un Malfoy en Gryffindor, aunque mi familia quiera desentenderse de mí, que lo hagan, pero no podrán quitarme jamás mi apellido y el resto de ellos deberá hacerse a la idea que uno de ellos estuvo en la casa que tanto odian.

–Me alegra saber que estás mejor, ahora andando a pociones, luego hablamos de la cámara, de seguro Snape no se pondrá feliz de vernos juntos y llegando tarde– apresuró el chico de la cicatriz, seguido por Malfoy que tenía cierta curiosidad por volver a ver a su padrino. ¿Qué le diría? Era un misterio, pero saber que Potter no era el niño mimado fue toda una revelación.


	6. Pociones incendiarias

**Disclaimer: **La presente historia es mía, usa sin ánimo de lucro los personajes y locaciones de la obra de JK Rowling, no se tiene intención de vulnerar sus derechos de autor, sólo de entretener al público.

**"Oro y Plata: Desobedeciendo al Destino"**

Clasificación: T

Aleksast, 2015

_V_

El profesor Snape tenía cierta fama de ser un poco aterrador. Para Severus, lo que hizo Malfoy fue un capricho de un niño que no tiene el mínimo sentido de lealtad. Recién se había enterado de que su familia lo había repudiado, y no podía estar más de acuerdo en eso.

Draco no sabía si era casualidad o el aula de pociones aparentaba estar más oscura y sombría que en otras ocasiones. Lo que sí sabía es que definitivamente no volvería a cruzar una palabra amistosa con el profesor, no quedaba en él, lo tenía en cierta estima, sin embargo, éste no volvería a ser condescendiente ni un ápice.

En un momento se encontraba ya frente a su caldero, con su libro de texto a un costado. Se había hecho un poco de jaleo al ver al ex Slytherin tener que cambiar de lugar a una mesa solitaria y un tanto alejada del resto, claro, todo esto era premeditado para alejarlo del resto de estudiantes de su casa, de hecho compartía mesa con una Hufflepuff que se la pasaba ausente por cierta enfermedad recurrente, y que probablemente acabaría abandonando el curso pronto dada su condición.

La poción era complicada, requería de una precisión y meticulosidad propias de un estudiante avanzado. Hábilmente tomó los ingredientes y comenzó a prepararlos antes de meterlos dentro del caldero. Según el libro, debía quedar una sustancia totalmente transparente, pero con un aroma a cedro y un humo color ocre. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con la temperatura, excederse de los 60 grados de temperatura resultaría en un oscurecimiento de la sustancia que acabaría resultando en una especie de petróleo. Lo opuesto, es decir, poner una temperatura menor a 60 grados, acabaría convirtiendo la mezcla en un tipo de sustancia viscosa que se congelaría tan pronto saliera del contacto con las paredes internas del caldero.

Para variar, Longbottom acabó demostrando de nuevo su mala pata, estornudó y el mechero que mantenía caliente su caldero se apagó, estornudó de nuevo y de algún modo esa sustancia viscosa burbujeó y le cayó en la cara, embarrándolo de azul y enfriándole la cara, por lo cual acabó en la enfermería, para variar. Hermione hacía todo lo posible por regular la temperatura, Harry le seguía cada movimiento atentamente, Ron estaba nervioso, sobre todo después de ver a Neville salir despavorido hacia donde Madame Pomfrey debía atenderlo. Lo reconocía, apestaba para esta materia pero tenía fe en poder hacer la poción de manera satisfactoria. Volviendo con Draco, las cosas marchaban de manera regular, llegó el momento en que Snape ordenó a todos dejar sus calderos, pasó por cada uno de ellos: Harry había aprobado, por poco. Hermione lo había hecho casi a la perfección, pero como era usual ver en esta clase, sólo obtuvo un comentario escueto de aprobación sutil por parte del profesor. Ron igual aprobó por poco, la mayoría tuvo que irse con la tarea de volver a hacer su poción. Llegó el momento en que Draco tuvo que ser evaluado, muchos se habían ido salvo por el trío de amigos que tenía. El rubio miraba fijamente a Snape, pero sin altivez, sino calmado, sereno. Éste observó la poción y quedó sorprendido. El humo era perfecto, la traslucidez era casi total, sinceramente mejor que la de los demás. Entonces, abrió la boca para decir algo.

–Demasiado bueno para ser un Gryffindor– masculló, colocando un poco de la poción en una probeta y tapándola con un corcho –Esta poción, _aqueaignis_, sabiéndola utilizar, puede ser tu último recurso si estás rodeado de… arañas, por ejemplo. No obstante, bien preparada puede ser capaz de incendiar un acre de bosque. Esta, no obstante, haría un fuego mediano y de poca duración. Te la daré, sólo no hagas algo tan estúpido como caerte y dejar que se encienda con el oxígeno en medio del Gran Comedor.

–¿No es peligroso darnos algo como eso, profesor Snape?– preguntó Hermione, horrorizada al ver el uso que tenía tal pócima.

–¿Está cuestionándome, Granger?– se viró Snape a verla con mirar penetrante –El señor Malfoy será responsable del manejo de esto– dijo señalando la probeta, luego dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron –. Sólo espero que quienes lo rodean no lo convenzan de hacer alguna tontería o, peor, lanzársela a alguien –Apretó los labios, y volvió a dirigirse a Draco –. Ten, largo de mi vista, todos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Draco, satisfecho con haberlo hecho bien a la primera, se agradecía un poco de reconocimiento al esfuerzo después de algo tan avergonzante como una carta de su familia diciéndole que no tenía hogar de aquí para adelante. Una pequeña victoria le daba ánimos. Los tres volvieron a su sala común tras acabar clases, y se reunieron en un rincón de la misma para hablar acerca de la advertencia respecto del heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

–Honestamente, creo que tal cosa no existe– comentó Draco, siendo el primero en abordar el tema –. Es decir, Salazar se fue de Hogwarts y no es como si hubiese hecho una dinastía de herederos para tomar después el poder de éste. Por otra parte, cualquier mago extremista podría decirse heredero de él con tal de organizar a otros para eliminar a muggles y… mestizos.

–Como Voldemort– agregó Harry, con tono severo –Pero está muerto, lo vi morir frente a mí.

–De todas formas debemos de averiguar qué es lo que hace Ginny ahora. Cualquiera con el poder de lavarle la cabeza o manipularla debe ser castigado. Además había sangre, ¿de quién? Es lo raro, no hay noticias de alguien muerto en el colegio– comentó Ron, preocupado por su hermana.

–Mañana debemos seguirla, alguien de nosotros debe hacerlo y saber de una vez por todas qué hace y por qué– indició el rubio –. Yo me ofrezco. Además será más conveniente para que ella no piense nada ni tenga sospechas de ustedes.

–Podrías usar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos contra qué o contra quién estamos luchando– los otros asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo con el plan.

–Bueno, Gryffindor es de personas valientes, se supone… que si ya soy Gryffindor debo ser valiente, así que lo que sea que controle o no a tu hermana, Weasley, se topará conmigo. Merlín –abrió los ojos al recordar lo último que dijo –, ni en mis pesadillas más tontas pensé que fuese a decir eso.

Los otros rompieron a reír y Draco se les unió a ese ánimo festivo. Compartieron unos cuantos dulces antes de ir a los dormitorios. Momentos después, un par de horas, se oyó el ruido de unos pasos en los pasillos, luego unos murmullos acabaron por despertar a Harry, quien se puso de nuevo sus gafas para bajar a ver qué había pasado. Con la capa de invisibilidad puesta salió de la sala común, siguiendo el rumor de voces. Entonces vio que los profesores estaban reunidos alrededor de algo en el suelo, acercándose a una distancia prudente pudo ver que se trataba de alguien petrificado.

Agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar que se notaba de Colin Creevey, justamente el chico de la cámara que era uno de sus admiradores más fervientes. Al parecer había sido petrificado al momento de tomar una fotografía, sin embargo, al querer averiguar qué era lo que tenía el rollo fotográfico la cámara tuvo una ligera explosión que dejó una enorme humareda, de tal modo que era imposible revelarlo o repararla.

La preocupación estaba latente entre los profesores quienes no parecían saber la causa o el causante de esto, no obstante, la mención del tal heredero de Slytherin, fuese quien fuese, ameritaba, decían, investigar a fondo las circunstancias. Colin fue llevado a la enfermería, esperando que pudiese sanar de algún modo. Snape no pudo volverlo a la normalidad con un _finite incantate_, lo cual significaba que quizás era magia muy oscura para ser revertida. Con el corazón acelerado Harry intentó ser cauteloso y volver a su habitación una vez que quedó fuera de la vista de los profesores y de Filch, quien luego se reunió con ellos. Subió las escaleras y se cubrió con las sábanas con la esperanza de que mañana Draco pudiese saber algo más acerca de Ginny con las esperanzas de que ella no fuese la causante de esa petrificación. ¿Podría Malfoy defenderse si Ginny lo atacase? Esperaba que fuese así, de otra forma se sentiría responsable de no seguirle… con las gafas de nuevo en la mesa volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que el peligro acabara lo antes posible.


End file.
